Kids, Kids, Kids! Kids Everywhere!
by Empress16910
Summary: Giotto get's to meet his mini me, and so do the rest of his guardians, but wait! Asari's mini me is a girl! But then Daemon has a little girl too! And a boy! Wait, hold on! Two mini Daemon's running around! Is the world finally ending! The 1st Generation guys are suddenly now learning about being parents, and is Giotto regretting about adopting them! But wait Giotto! Don't!
1. What is all the commotion!

Like any other day in the Vongola mansion during dinner, a family fight, or more like a cat and mouse game, between G. and Lampo had happened.

"COME BACK HERE YOU BRAT!"

"AHHHH!"

"STOP SCREAMING!"

"STOP CHASING ME WITH A FORK IN YOUR HAND THEN!"

And that was heard all over the mansion today. Of course the two that were running all around the dinner table did not realize that there was a dark and thick killer intent that was slowly flooding the whole room.

"SAVE ME!"

"COME HERE!"

"Hahahaha what's this?"

And it seems that our calm, smiling 1-thousand megawatt rain guardian that goes by the name Asari had just arrived.

Seeing the rain guardian, Lampo ran and hid behind him while G. had to stop in his tracks so he wouldn't run into the rain guardian.

"MOVE ASARI!"

"PLEASE DON'T MOVE ASARI!"

"G."

The japanese man lightly scolded the pink*cough*red haired man, "Are you trying to kill Lampo again?" He said while spreading his arms out to cover more of Lampo. The dark killer intent was getting stronger but it seems that none of them noticed.

"OI! IT WAS THE BRATS FAULT!"

"Nufufufufu...what did he do this time that might result in your pink hair to turn white?"

And it seems that the melon-pineapple hybrid had come to the dining room to get a bite of food. And then the dark killer intent got a lot stronger when the melon-pineapple hybrid came in.

"..."

And that was when all four of them finally noticed the dark killer intent and all looked to the corner of the room to where it seems that the killer intent was coming from.

And their gazes all rested on a platinum blonde haired man that was barely even leaking the killer intent, he was practically pouring it out.

"You are all too noisy, I will handcuff you all to death" He spoke while pulling out a handcuff on each hand hanging from his pointer fingers, he slowly started to walk towards the other four.

"Nufufufufu, I'd like to see you try" the melon-pineapple hybrid said while pulling a pitch black scythe out of nowhere.

Then the two engaged into a battle while the other three started to argue again...well more like yelling, talking, and pleading.

_BAM!_

"WHAT IS ALL THE COMMOTION?!" A voice yelled out loudly, successfully stopping the two parties.

* * *

><p><strong>Empress16910 here! I hope you like my story, and sorry if it's just like all of the other 1st Generation (dads)10th Generation (Kids) stories out there!**

**I really hope you liked my story but if you didn't, I am so sorry then! Please if there is something that you do not like about it please tell me so I can fix it, thank you!**

**Peace out!**


	2. Sir, I have a paper here for you

After hearing the double doors slam open and a voice yell loudly all the five people...or young men, turned towards the doors to see there golden-blonde boss in all of his glory.

"GIOTTO! WHY ARE YOU NOT DOING YOUR PAPERWORK?!" G., Giotto's right hand man complained while pointing towards him.

"Give me a mission, I cannot stand the sight of this melon-pineapple hybrid anymore" Alaude said while slightly glaring at the melon-pineapple hybrid from the corner of his eye.

And we see the melon-pineapple hybrid's eye slightly twitch, "Nufufufufu...my name is Daemon Spade little birdie" Daemon said while spitting 'birdie' with venom out of his mouth.

And of course Alaude had to give a comeback, which resulted into another battle between the two.

"Sigh..." Went Giotto, today was just NOT his day, all of the paperwork from Daemon's last missions, most are complaints, all of the paperwork from Alaude's last mission, most about marriage proposals from some women that had set their eyes on the platinum blonde man, and lastly, all of the house damage paperwork that he had received from the best house designers from all around the world.

Giotto was trying to find someone that could build indestructible furniture.

G., seeing that Giotto was not listening to him got very mad before blowing up at him for not doing his job as a boss, Asari now in between G. and Giotto tried to calm down the pink*cough*red head while Lampo somehow escaped from all of the damage.

Which resulted in Giotto having to do even more papers than before.

Finally Giotto was able to calm everyone down with the help of a late Knuckle and they all sat at the table in their respective spots...and I am too lazy to explain their seating arrangement to you right now, so just use your imagination right now.

"Sigh..." A tired Giotto went while he slid down in his seat, G. too sighed in tiredness, then everyone sighed in tiredness, Alaude and Daemon were too tired to get into another argument about sighing at the same time.

A comfortable silence went on until the door to the dining room opened, "Sir, I have a paper here for you", And then Giotto groaned.

* * *

><p><strong>Empress16910 here! I am so sorry that this chapter is so short! Please forgive me! But I do hope that you enjoyed it.<strong>

**If there is something that you think I need to fix, please tell me! Thank you!**

**Have a wonderful day/night!**

**Peace out! **


	3. Deny it!

Giotto sighed again before sitting straight in his chair, he made a 'come here' motion with his hand to the person at the door, Giotto's chair was facing the opposite way.

Then the person came into the dining room handing Giotto a letter, "What? A letter?" Giotto looked confusedly at it before shrugging.

"If it's a party invitation then deny it" G. tiredly said while putting his hand over his eyes, everyone grunted in agreement.

Giotto nodded before he started to open the envelope, what was inside though would change his and everyone else's life forever.

* * *

><p><em>Dear good friend of mine,<em>

_ We have found some children in our city stealing food and clothes, it took a while to capture them, but we finally did, they were a dang troublesome bunch, one knew how to throw dynamite, one knew how to use tonfas *I swear this little guy was the spawn of the devil himself*, one knew how to use a trident...well two did, another knew how to use a sword, another just cried really loudly, another one was a strong puncher, and the last...he knew how to use Dying Will Flames, he could use the Sky flames Giotto._

_ When I got a closer look at all of them, I thought I would have had a heart attack if I didn't know you guys any better, Giotto, all the kids look just like you and your guardians, there was a mini G. *I swear, this kid* , there was a mini Alaude *remember the one with the tonfas? the devil spawn himself?*, two mini Daemon's *I had to shiver at that one, although one was a shy little girl*, a mini Lampo *this one whined a lot*, a mini Asari *This one was a 10-thousand smiling megawatt girl though*, a mini Knuckle *I was about to go insane with his shouting*, and lastly...a mini you, except he had brown hair...and eyes, and he knew how to use Sky Flames my friend._

_ I wrote this letter to just let you know, you know? And I wanted to see if you...wanted to adopt them? When we found them, none of them really cooperated, except the mini female Asari, she said that they were all orphans, and me having a kid of my own, I just couldn't help but want to help them all, and so I asked you...well wrote to you, anyways, come check them out, they aren't half bad, the mini you gets along really well with my son, and I thought, 'If Giotto and them adopt these kids, then maybe my kid won't be so lonely anymore, and we all could hang out with each other, like we did in the old days', so...just think about it alright?_

_ Your Best Friend,_

_ Cozarto Shimon_

_PS: I sent a carriage for you and your guardians to come and take a look at them, it should be there in a day or so, Ciao!_

* * *

><p>After reading the letter that his best childhood friend wrote to him, Giotto did now know how to react, at all.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Empress16910 here! Sorry again that this one is really short too! Please bare with it though! But if you are fine with some of the chapters being short, then thank you!<strong>

**And just a future warning! Some...or most of my chapters may be short!**

**Sorry! Please bare with it!**

**Thank you for reading!**

**Peace out!**


	4. Dinner is served

After some silence his guardians grew wary, was it a threat? They all thought, so while Giotto was spacing out his guardians all snuck behind him to read it for themselves.

And they too did not know how to react, but Daemon was the first one to react, he started to do his weird laugh before he started to stroke his chin.

"So, there is mini versions of us?" He spoke out loud while laughing again.

"What the hell?" G. said before re-reading the letter again.

"A mini girl version of me?" Asari asked out loud while thinking about how she looked.

Lampo just shrugged before he got back to the food.

"_Tonfas?"_ Alaude thought before a small smirk crawled up to his handsome face.

"AN EXTREME MINI ME?!" Knuckle shouted while raising his fists up, he started to praise the lord.

Then Giotto finally got it back together, "A sky flame user...like me? And he looks like me?" He whispered to himself.

"I say we go for it" Everyone turned to Alaude who spoke the idea, no one talked until Alaude glared darkly at everyone.

G. blinked before talking, "We go and meet the damn brats?" He asked confused, Knuckle glared at him, "We should praise any child the lord makes! Do not call them brats!" He shouted.

Daemon did his unnerving laugh again before speaking, "I actually agree with the over-grown bird, I think we should go see them, nufufufu" He spoke.

Alaude threw a dark glare at him.

Lampo just shrugged, he could care less.

"I think it is a great idea! Besides, didn't Cozarto-Dono say himself that they were all orphans, well, technically the mini girl me said" Asari spoke.

They all then turned to look at their golden haired boss, well except Lampo, but nobody really cared about him.

Giotto quietly listened to their ideas, and Alaude's smirk was all that he needed to know about what he was thinking, but when he heard Asari's thought, he thought that he was right.

Cozarto did write in the letter that they were all orphans, but to bring them in the mafia world? He wasn't so sure about that, but then he remembered that Cozarto did too have his own child, and the mini Cozarto was able to survive through mafia parties, assassinations, fights, and training.

Now that he thought about it, every little child in the letter had something special about them, one knew how to use dynamites, that is very impressive, for the child to probably be around Cozarto's sons age too.

The mini him knew how to use Sky flames, now that was also impressive.

Then there was the mini girl version of Asari, and she knew how to use a sword, or a katana, Asari would like to call it that.

Then the mini Daemon's, *shiver*, but Cozarto did write that the other mini Daemon was a shy little girl, so what could go wrong...a lot.

And a little Lampo!...he didn't want to waste his time of thinking about that one.

A mini Knuckle...praise the lord.

A mini Alaude...okay that one, they had to take extra precaution about that one, tonfas? Giotto got hit by one on accident, but either way, it friggin hurt! And Cozarto wrote himself that the kid was the devil spawn himself...or by devil did he mean Alaude?

Thinking about the pros and cons Giotto nodded his head, everyone looked at him, and now that he thought about it, not really did any of his guardians disagree to it.

"We will go see them" Giotto spoke with a small smile on his face, Daemon's face broke into a dark smile, Alaude had a dark smirk, Asari's smile somehow got brighter, Knuckle started to praise the lord, G. started to complain, but Giotto could hear the happiness in his voice, and Lampo was still focused on the food.

"Dinner is here!" They all turned their attention to the kitchen, maids and butlers started to come into the dining room with trays of different foods in their hands.

Everyone ran to their respective spots, well except Lambo, Alaude, and Giotto, they were already in their seats.

"Dinner, is served" And then they all started to eat the delicious looking food that was practically begging for them to eat them.

* * *

><p><strong>Empress16910 here! I hope that this chapter was long enough for anyone's liking! I hope that you enjoyed this chapter! And sorry if I seem a little hard on Lampo and Knuckle, I just don't really pay much attention to those two, sorry! And it's not that I hate them or anything, it's just that I tend to for some reason focus more on Giotto, G., Alaude, Asari, and Daemon.<strong>

**I am also very sorry if any of the characters seem ooc or are to ooc, please forgive me!**

**Peace out!**


	5. Shimon backyard

-Shimon mansion-

"Ready or not! Here I come!" A small spiky haired brunette boy shouted when he uncovered his eyes, he started to look around him to try and find his friends.

"_Behind the flower pot"_ Listening to the voice that has helped his 'family' and him for some years, he quietly tip-toed behind the flower pot.

When he saw who it was he brightly smiled before sneaking up closer to them, when he was closer enough he grabbed their shoulders and yelled, "Got you!".

The person quickly turned around, the little brunette boy was met with bright jade green eyes and chin length silver hair.

"Tsuna-sama!" The silver haired boy yelled, "Found you, Gokudera-san!" Tsuna giggled, Gokudera smiled back to Tsuna, "Now, let's go and try to find the rest!" Tsuna excitedly yelled before he dragged Gokudera with him and ran.

* * *

><p>-Backyard-<p>

Arriving in the backyard, the two children split up and went to search, "_Tree" _Tsuna followed the voice and ended up at the biggest tree in the backyard.

"_Illusions"_ Tsuna smiled and pointed at a certain spot on the tree, "Found you two!" Suddenly the spot that Tsuna was pointing two started to fizz and fade, then he could see two children.

"Mukuro! Chrome!" He smiled again, "Kufufufu, hello Tsunayoshi-san" Mukuro, the taller of the two said before smiling creepily.

"O-ohayo bossu" Chrome, the shorter of the two quietly said before hiding behind her brother, the two had pineapple hair, Mukuro had navy blue pineapple hair while Chrome had purple pineapple hair.

Tsuna smiled brightly at the two before walking away, "Come on you two! Let's go find the rest!" The two siblings chased after the small brunette.

When Tsuna and the two pineapple siblings reached into the opening they were met with a black and blue Gokudera, a sulking Hibari, a whining Lambo, and a shouting Ryohei.

Tsuna sweat-dropped at the sight before guessing about what happened, "Gokudera-san! Are you alright!" He asked worriedly.

Gokudera suddenly sprouted puppy ears and a sparkly background, "Yes! I am alright Tsuna-sama!" He happily shouted while kneeling.

Mukuro and Hibari blanched at the sight, "_What the hell is wrong with this kid?"_ They both thought in their head.

Tsuna cleared his throat to get everyone's attention, which he successfully did, "Now, the only one's that we need to get is Enma-kun, and Takehime-chan" He nodded at the end.

"Right!" Everyone said except Hibari being the aloof and lone wolf that he is.

"_Waterfall"_ Tsuna smiled before talking again, "Follow me everyone! I think I know where those two are!" Then they all ran after the running tuna.

* * *

><p><strong>Empress16910 here! Sorry again that this chapter is pretty short, please forgive me, and sorry if any of the 10th Generation kids are ooc.<strong>

**Tsuna is very innocent.**

**Gokudera is a 'puppy'.**

**Takeshi, now known as Takehime will be 'her' dense, nice, 10-thousand megawatt smiling self.**

**Hibari will be his aloof self, but he might and will probably be nice here and there, acting a little out of charater, but this is how I think that they were like when they were children so please bare with it!**

**Ryohei will still be his loud big brother self.**

**Lambo will be his whiny self, and sorry if I seem hard on him too, and by that I mean like by not mentioning him that much and stuff, sorry! But I really do love Lambo!**

**Mukuro and Chrome will still be the same, evil, scheming, disturbing laughter, and over-protective (all Mukuro), shy, innocent, and sweet self (obviously all Chrome).**

**hope you like it!**

**Peace out!**


	6. Pay with your body

-Waterfall-

When all of the kids had arrived at the waterfall they all couldn't help but marvel at the beautiful sight, no matter how many times they come here, the place was just so beautiful.

_SPLASH!_

They followed the noise, when they got close enough they could hear two children talking, one a timid boy, and one a laughing girl.

"W-wow Hime-chan, th-that was really c-cool!" A redheaded child said excitedly, "Ahahaha! Thanks!" A girl with long black shiny hair replied.

The other's hid behind some trees and bushes.

When they looked over their shoulders they could see Takehime in a Hakamashita that was all white but had purple flower designs here and there, she was wearing a dark blue Hakama over it.

She had her katana that was bigger than her out with it over her right shoulder with her right hand holding it, her left hand on her hip.

Enma was just watching her sitting on the sidelines, by all the water over the place, they could guess that Takehime was showing Enma some tricks with her sword, Enma was holding it's sheath.

"On 3" Tsuna whispered, everyone else nodded.

"1" Everyone slowly got out of their hiding places.

"2" They were now in the open, but they were quiet about it.

"3!" Then everyone was in mid-jump! Until a bunch of water hit them.

It was so much water and because they were just kids, they all got pushed back by the water, finally the water calmed down and all 7 of them were soaking wet.

"Ahahahaha!" They heard a familiar laugh, they all removed their wet hair out of their eyes and found a laughing Takehime with her katana over her right shoulder and her left hand on her hip.

Enma was quietly laughing but was hiding behind Takehime, out of all of the kids, Takehime was the tallest, even if she was younger than Hibari and Mukuro she greatly towered over them.

"Oi! Did you do this baka onna?!" Gokudera shouted angrily while getting up and pushing his shiny silver locks out of his face.

Takehime laughed again before talking, "Gomene! I didn't know you were all there! Ahahaha!" She laughed good-heartedly again.

"Then why are we all wet?" Hibari spit out while pushing his black locks out of his face with his tonfas, a small fluffy Canary landed on his head and started to sing.

"Ahahaha~" Takehime started to laugh nervously, her left hand now rubbing her head, "Maybe because you all got hit by water?" She nervously said at the end while shrugging her shoulders.

Enma nervously nodded his head in agreement from behind her.

A dark aura was surrounding Hibari while his right eye twitched with anger.

"Kufufufu~ you're going to pay for this Hime-chan~ with your body of course~" And at what Mukuro said all of the boys except Tsuna, Lambo, and Enma blushed darkly before blowing up at him.

Chrome too blushed while Takehime, Tsuna, and Enma looked in confusion, "What?" They all asked, Lambo just sucked his banky that Cozarto got for him, Chrome was holding him the whole time.

"Th-that was extremely perverted Mukuro-san! Are you saying that you are a hentai?!" Ryohei shouted with a blush over his cheeks.

"I'll bite you to death for being a hentai to a Cozarto Shimon citizen herbivore" Hibari angrily said while his dark aura got darker and thicker.

Gokudera pulled his dynamite out, "I dare you to say that again you pineapple bastard!" He shouted with anger in his eyes.

"Kufufufu, try me~" Mukuro said before getting his trident out of nowhere.

* * *

><p><strong>Empress 16910 here! Sorry if it was a little bit perverted here, but this time, blame it on Mukuro-kun!<strong>

**Sorry that it was kinda short, but I hope that you enjoyed this chapter! And sorry if I wrote the 'gomene' part wrong, tell me if you have a better or proper way of saying it please, thank you!**

**And do not worry, their ages will come up sooner or later, and why they all talk only in Japanese, or some Japanese.**

**Peace out!**


End file.
